darktidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-play, Player identification, Economy: Chapter 2
Role-play In Character You are your character. You are free to role-play whatever medieval-fantasy character you can think of, but seeing is believing. Do you claim your character is a king who leads a powerful army? You might want to bring a powerful army who call you their king. Are you a powerful warrior, undefeated in battle? Many players would test their mettle against such. Be careful if you start to make grand claims, as most players would be quick to ask you to back them up. Out-of-Character Metagaming is strictly forbidden. Attempting to use loopholes is strictly forbidden. Attempting to exploit the language of the rules in an attempt to subvert the spirit of the rules is strictly forbidden. If you believe you have a rules discrepancy, consult a Herald. Heralds always have final say on the interpretation of the rules. Any information gathered while OOC should not be repeated unless it is an issue requiring a Herald. OOC information that would affect gameplay should only be communicated to a Herald. OOC and IC attendees should not interact. However, they may communicate about non-gameplay OOC subjects; such as asking for water, first aid, the location of a Herald, etc. OOC players are only allowed in Character Zones with Herald permission, like being a water herald or photographer. Player Identification Fighters Fighters may wear any garb, arms, and armor allowed by the Dagorhir Manual of Arms. Non-Combatants A player who, for any reason, cannot be struck or strike another in combat and who should not be grappled. Non-Combatants must wear a large orange sash/tabard no less than 3 inches wide, in a clearly visible manner, across the torso. Non-Combatants are considered IC players and have the following abilities and being killed rules below. Non-Coms and Abilities Non-Combatant players, wearing a large orange sash/tabard, may carry a “healing poem” that consists of 180 syllables. Dark Tides Officials must approve custom healing poems before the event, or at its beginning. If you are caught using a non-approved healing poem, your ability to heal will become revoked (E.G. counting). Standard healing poems will be available for Non-Coms at troll (These cannot be traded away). Non-com characters may also resurrect dead characters by reading a 400 syllable “resurrection poem.” The IC’s gear is not repaired when he/she is resurrected in this manner. However, items may be healed by the non-com healing poem. Non-Coms are player and must drop a coin on death. Intent to Kill / Killing a Non-Com without striking If a fighter/NPC is 3 feet or closer to a non-com with hostile intention and says “I am killing you!” the non-com is dead and must drop a coin and follow standard Resurrection procedures. Any Non-com who is within striking distance of a fighter with clearly hostile intent should treat the fighter's approach as intent to kill. NPCs NPCs will be garbed according to their monster type. This garb may have a Dark Tides logo somewhere on its front. NPCs can be found during day battles, Banner Wars, and after hours fighting. Occasionally, attendees may be asked to play an NPC. One may decline an NPC role, but NPCs are awarded coins as compensation for participating. NPCs can be informants, fighting groups, dragons, etc. Should a participant assign themselves to NPC duty, they may do so and still fight in field battles. NPC characters are expected to show no prejudice or preferential treatment towards one’s own character, friends, or foes; this is an especially important issue in regards to metagame information. Coins gained by NPCs go to their own IC’s money supply, not towards a specific unit; however, it is the character's choice what to do with said coins. NPCs will not loot anyone they kill (with the exception of artifacts). Characters killed by an NPC are not required to drop a coin upon death. Economy No modifications or tampering with game currency is allowed. Alterations such as painting items to appear a different color, intentionally damaging items, or counterfeiting are forbidden (This rule may be modified in the future. We anticipate future events that allow for more inventive ways of manipulating the economy). Please bring any damaged, altered, or unusual coins to the nearest Herald. Tavern At Dark Tides, currency can be spent in a variety of in-game scenarios. Some include the ability to fortify your castle in fortress battles, repair of siege engines, purchase of healing poems, bribes and information from NPCs, and in-game titles carried over to future events. Most, if not all of these, can be purchased from a Herald at a location designated the Tavern. Category:Rules